Kiss and tell
by Zelsuzu
Summary: The Genius had to put a name to everything... ShikaIno Enjoy


**Thanks for reading :) love if u reviewed! Good or bad!**

* * *

**Cameral Kiss**

Cameral truffles. She always ate cameral truffles. Smooth dark chocolate filled with creamy cameral that would ooze out when she only bit into half of it, after which got caught on her lips creating thin almost silky strings of cameral spreading around her mouth causing her to poke her tongue out slightly to lick them away, which in turn caused him to wait until the precise moment it happened again, so he could lick them away himself.

**Stolen kiss**

"Morning Shika," Ino trudged out of the bedroom sounding almost like she had a cold. No makeup, just in her pyjamas', he noticed and her hair more scruffy than he had ever seen it as she shuffled across the kitchen. Making her way to cupboard, she reached for a mug shoving the empty sake bottles out of her way as she scratched her head, possibly making her hair even worse.

"Made the coffee yet, lazy arse?" She turned towards him, squinting, and her voice deep and hoarse. Gently he leaned towards her and kissed her, provoking a small low groan crossed with a growl.

"Get off me, and make me my coffee." Ino shuffled once more this time in the direction of the shower, however this time with a small smile.

**Surprize kiss**

"SHIKA? WHAT WAS THAT?"

"I dunno,"

"SO YOU JUST DECIDED TO TURN AROUND AND... AND!? WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM?"

"I dunno,"

"YOU'R JUST UNBELIEVEABLE YOU KNOW THAT."

"Yep,"

And he kissed her again.

**Comfort kiss**

She sobbed violently into his arms. His heart lurked at every gasp. Burying her face deeper into his already soaking shirt he absentmindedly stroked her back, his other hand went to caress her face. Tears weaved onto his fingers and down his hand. Holding her closer he rested his head against her, and softly kissed her forehead.

**Smiling kiss**

"Ino, stop it." Suppressing laughter his voice was barely audible. "Please," Much to his dismay a chuckle escaped his lips. Ino who was sitting on top of him tickling like crazy, simply smiled back.

"What was that love? I think you need to speak up" A mischievous grin played on her features.

"In-o" But it was no use and Shikamaru burst into heavy fits of laughter, and Ino proud of her work grabbed both his hands and placed them firmly above his head and firmly kissed the smiling ninja. Before drawing back slightly so smile was facing smile.

**Don't leave kiss**

Ino looked at him. He packed his bag ready to go. Nothing was said between them said he told her. _An A-rank mission, for 7 months. _Slipping his jacket on, he glanced at her in the doorway. She didn't seem upset, no tears no yelling and he was sure this was the longest she had ever been silent for. Ino's eyes shot up to meet his, and for all her strength she couldn't hide the loneliness there. The stare drew out, the silence tense with words unspoken. Shikamaru twitched and made a move for the door.

"Come back to me." She whispered and looked away nervous of the reply, he would say it was his duty to die for the village as well as her, just like he said last time. Strangely he said nothing. Again the silence repeated.

"I promise," Finally he replied, the voice so soft she barely heard it. Looking up, she stepped towards him wrapping her arms around him. Quite hesitantly he kissed her, chastely their lips touched before he was gone.

Leaving Ino alone in the suddenly large room.

**Sensual kiss**

She kissed him, instantly deepening it as tongues slid and danced against each other. Her fingers threaded through his hair pulling him closer. His hands slid down her back, grabbing her hips pulling her closer also. On hand fell down lower resting on the curve of her bum, weakening her knees slightly. Shikamaru took advantage of it immediately and lifted her up and placed her on the bench, leaning into her as Ino's legs wrapped around his waist gasping as she felt his arousal against her. Finally they broke apart breathless and panting, before both delved in for more.

**Heated Kiss**

"Honestly Ino, what were you thinking?" Ino twitched at his tone this wasn't going to be good.

"Do you take pleasure in tormenting me? I mean seriously you walk into the office IN THAT..." Blushing, Ino glanced down at the yellow miniskirt and orange tank top that barely covered anything. _It was hot_, but at the moment that wasn't an excuse. "And then you have the NERVE to say to me that your mission report isn't going to be completed until tomorrow because tonight you were busy. YOU WINKED AT ME INO. WINKED. AFTER BEING ON A MISSION FOR 3 MONTHS..." He paused, to refrain from yelling further. "3 months Ino, and that's the first I saw of you?"

"I just... i don't know Shika." Ino mumbled, he had never yelled at her like this before "I just wanted to see you that's all... i didn't think th-" "Thats right you didn't think! You're unbelieveable Ino..." He took a deep breath, "Unbelievab-," The last of the word was lost as Shikamaru stepped forward sharply and thrust his mouth on hers.

**Implied Kiss**

From the other side of the room Ino stared at him. After what seemed like hours trying to convince him to wear his suit, he has finally agreed. Begrudgingly he agreed once they got here, that is was a good idea.

Ino smiled. He seemed so relaxed tonight, after coming home from such a tough mission the day before she had feared he wouldn't be himself, and this party for Sakura was important not even she wanted to mess it up for billboard brow. There he was, talking to Naruto and Choji (who both were in suits, she made a mental note to remind him about this later) laughing about who knows what. Life was good.

Ino continued to stare, thinking of various things when subtly Shikamaru glanced up catching her eyes. She smiled contently. He smirked and nodded his head raising his glass slightly, Ino mirrored the gesture. And much to her surprize his smile widened, as both of them took a small sip.

* * *

I really REALLY enjoyed writing this... Please comment i may be inclined to do more :D


End file.
